


Competitive

by megatronsthiccthighs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, M/M, Megatron and Starscream being competitive, but can be for any other continuity, soundwaves a cockblock, was thinking of tfp when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megatronsthiccthighs/pseuds/megatronsthiccthighs
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are amateursWell, at kissing, that is.





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad im so sorry

They were locked in place, neither of them moving, only lips on lips and glossa on glossa.  
Starscream's wings twitched at the uncomfortable position they where both in.

  
Megatron’s servo caressed the others thigh, his knees stinging from the hard metal flooring.

  
They, where both amateurs, at kissing, that is.

  
The both of them had never been intimate with another being before.  
And so one thought plagued both of their minds, who was going to pull away first?.

  
Three more minutes passed, and the two where still going at it, both of their mouths sore from the obsessive amount of kissing.  
But neither pulled away, it almost became some sort of competition for them.  
And boy, we’re they both eager to win.

  
The two suddenly jumped, but still not pulling away, as someone slid open the door to Megatron’s private quarters.  
Loud footsteps could be heard making their way towards them, when the figure quickly took hold of both of their their helms.  
They pulled.

  
And finally, Megatron and Starscream’s lips finally parted.  
They both quickly glanced up, both ready to shout at the intruder-

“It’s a tie.” Soundwave spoke, his emotionless voice echoed in the room, he suddenly walked backwards turning around quickly and heading straight back out, sliding the door closed behind him.

  
The two mech's left in the room starred at each other in silence .  
Until Starscream spoke.

  
“You’ll have to get rid of those cameras hidden up on the ceiling if you ever want to do that again.”

And Megatron, surprisingly, couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
